


Doesn't It Hurt?

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [68]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Based on Song Lyrics, Based on a Gem Song, Boba, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hope for the future, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Old Friends, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Rick, Rick Speaking Spanish, Rick is Multilingual, Shopping, Tea, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, bubble tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader runs into an old friend, but to Zeta-7 this guy is being a little more then friendly.





	Doesn't It Hurt?

jeal·ous·y.

/ˈjeləsē/

_noun_

  1. jealous resentment against a rival, a person enjoying success or advantage, etc., or against another's success or advantage itself.
  2. mental uneasiness from suspicion or fear of rivalry, unfaithfulness, etc., as in love or aims.
  3. vigilance in maintaining or guarding something.



* * *

Jealousy is something you've felt on many occasions. Whether it was dealing with other women who took a libidinous interest in Zeta-7, or of the woman from his past you had only read about in an old journal, and on the rare occasion having felt it towards the Jerrys in his care at the Jerryboree. However, the feelings usually left as quickly as they came.

As for Rick, you never readily suspected he was capable of such emotions, except for the other day when you two were shopping and decided to stop at the boba shop next to Charming Charlie for a drink. It was adorable watching his reaction to the small tapioca balls in the honey milk tea, and his fascination in the concept, but he wasn't sure as to why it was as popular as it was. You thought it had to do with trends, and you were ready to explain it, but someone else answered. “Duh, because it's fun."

The both of you turned towards the owner of the voice and you didn't bother holding back your surprise. “Lawrence? Oh my God, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?”

“I've been alright. Doing a little better now that I got to see you.”

He was that one guy who was ready for any kind of adventure. The last time you had seen him, he was making out with his girlfriend of the week. And while you had been friends, you lost touch after graduation. You shook your head, finding him as flirtatious as ever, and from the corner of your eye, you noticed his quiet and still Rick had gotten. “You never change do you?” you continued, despite your better judgment. “So, what have you been up to since after graduation?”

Unceremoniously, he pulled up a chair to your table, completely disregarded Ricks existence, and sat close beside you, going on for a while about all the unbelievable things you used to think of doing but never did until you met Zeta-7. Every so often you looked back to gauge Ricks response, but he was quiet and contemplative, drinking his drink in peace. You didn't want to be rude and listened on for a while longer, but your anxiety was building at his continued flirtations. And the moment Lawrence tried to touch your hair, you heard the clatter of a chair, and Zeta-7 stood between you two. “Sh-she doesn't like to - to be touched.”

Honestly, you were relieved. Now you had a better idea as to why you didn't stay in touch.

“What the hell man? I wasn't going to try nothin.”

“Y-y-y-y-you were going to touch her, and I think she wouldn't appreciate that. She's a-a proper lady.”

Oh God. Did you break Zeta-7?

“Rick?” you wondered, gently slipping your hand into his. “Is something the matter?”

With a sigh, he turned towards you, giving you those pleading, quiet, desperate, cloudy blues, telling you that he wanted to leave. You nodded, understanding the possible consequences of staying here longer then you should. “I'm sorry Lars,” you apologized. “we've got to go.”

Glancing at your latched hands, he scoffed. “You do huh? Who is this guy anyway? Your grandpa? I thought your grandparents were dead.”

“Th-they are,” Zeta-7 answered neutrally, his sounding a bit more Rick like then you preferred. “and they were r-really nice people.”

Never knowing when to stop his foolishness, he smirked at you. “So you're his carer? That's cute.”

Usually, Rick ignored what others thought you two were, but his face fell as though he were fighting a losing battle. However, with a final stretch of resolve, he answered firmly. “N-no, she's not.”

You gave his hand a squeeze, and smiled up at him, proud of his improvement. Poor man, being tested all the time, but you too were resolved in the matter. You softened. “The two of us, we're a lot of things, which could include caretaking I guess, but he's usually taking care of me. I doubt it's convenient for him, but he's reliable in that respect. And before you ask, he's not my sugar daddy, because he's too good for that, and he doesn't…we're more likely….we're in it for the long run. Lawrence, this is Ricardo Sánchez. He’s my neighbor and above all things my boyfriend. Now,” you giggled, standing up and latching on to his arm. “if you'll excuse us, we have a date to finish. He's been patient enough to let us chat, but it's my turn to return the favor. See ya.”

As ever, it wasn't long before the guy found interest in the next girl in his path, who you hoped would know better, and for Zeta-7 to settle back into the habit of continuous apology, but you kissed him on the cheek to ease him. “I think that every place we go, or everywhere we turn, someone else is moving in, trying to throw fireballs or something. Do you think we should move? Cause lately being with other humans is starting to annoy me.”

“Y-y-you mean the two of-of us?”

“Yes, if you want. Or do you think I mean that guy back there? Look, I'm going to tell you this once, and you better remember it. Understand? I _only_ want you, and you were the one who had asked me to go steady with you. So, if you think that anytime soon I'm suddenly going to change my mind, then the only way that's going to happen is if I get amnesia, or if I was replaced with a robot. So you better not get a robot of me okay?”

Scratching the back of his neck, he nodded. “I-I-I won't.”

“And, while we're on the topic of being jelly, you better stop acting cute in front of other people,” you pouted. “or else.”

You saw the beginnings of a smile, and blame the Rick in him for his next words. “Or - or what? What will y-you do?”

Tugging on your hoodie strings, you put on your shades, and posed. “Or I'll become savage and roast anyone who gets in between me and my man. And then, I'll go home and cry, and eat a quart of ice cream because I'm a dork, and will probably feel bad about it.”

“I-I-I don't really get it, but it's cute. You,” he softened. “are t-too precious.”

“You know, I'm not going anywhere.”

Taking your hand again, he said softly. “Yeah, y-you're right. No dejaré que alguien - I-I won't let someone get in b-between us. O-okay?”

You giggled. “Unless…oh never mind.”

“Unless what?” 

“Unless they're related to us.”

You allowed him to absorb this information while you lead him to the next store; half dazed and twice assured.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to the woman from Zeta-7s old journal can be found in my fic [What You Found Amongst The Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723777/chapters/34032281)


End file.
